fanmade_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Mouse King
(At the ballroom, Olivia, wearing a blue dress with short, puffy baby blue sleeves decorated with red hairlines, a white collar sticking out form the back, and a forest green bodice (Similar to Snow White's dress), a white petticoat, and blue shoes with baby blue bows, along with her red ribbon, and Marina, wearing a pink-and-white, off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress with puffy shoulder sleeves decorated with white diamond designs, a light gray brim on her neckline, and a white peplum and underskirt (Similar to Ariel's dinner dress), came out with the Powerpuff Girls and the Dazzlings escorting them. The two looked at the stairs where they saw Hubie, wearing a blue princely outfit, and the Mouse King, in a red princely outfit, before the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, Naveen and Tiana motioned them) Naveen: Come on. (The nervous bigger mouse cleared his throat before they walked down the steps. The four smiled to each one as the bigger mouse bowed, then accepting Olivia's hand along with Hubie accepting Marina's hand while Granmamare, Fujimoto, Ponyo, and Pluto watched on as Granmamare and Fujimoto started singing) Granmamare: Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends unexpectedly (Later, in the dining room, the four were having their meal with Minnie playing a violin softly) Fujimoto: Just a little change (With grins, the two females gestured the two males) Fujimoto: Small to say the least Both a little scared (Smiling, the two couples came into the ballroom together) Fujimoto: Neither one prepared Fujimoto and Granmamare: Beauty and the Mouse King (They prepared to dance while the nervous male bigger mouse gulped a bit toward Olivia) Fujimoto and Granmamare: Ever just the same Ever a surprise (They started dancing romantically with grins on their faces while Olivia's group, Naveen, Tiana, Ed, Double D, and Eddy smiled approvingly) Fujimoto and Granmamare: Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise (The bigger mouse, with more confidence, danced more, somewhat stealing the dance floor while the others watched them happily) Granmamare: Tale as old as time Tune as old can be Fujimoto and Granmamare: Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong Fujimoto: Certain as the sun (Olivia and Marina smiled lovingly before placing their heads on the Mouse King and Hubie's chests respectively) Fujimoto: Rising in the east Granmamare: Tale as old as time (The servants and Olivia's group gave a thumb's up in excitement) Fujimoto: Song as old as rhyme Fujimoto and Granmamare: Beauty and the Mouse King (Naveen then hushed the servants with the lights before the lights were dimmed down) Granmamare: Tale as old as time Fujimoto: Song as old as rhyme Fujimoto and Granmamare: Beauty and the Mouse King (The double doors opened up as the two couples, noticing, headed off. Then Fujimoto and Granmamare looked at a sleepy Ponyo) Granmamare: Off to the cupboard with you now, Ponyo. It's past your bedtime. (She and Fujimoto kissed his forehead as Ponyo grinned) Fujimoto: Good night, my sweet. (The young goldfish headed back into the kitchen. However, she stopped for a moment, looking back through the door, smiling. At the balcony, the two couples came outside before they sat on the bench, looking at the starry sky) Hubie: Seems lovely, isn't it? Marina: Indeed.... (The Mouse King only looked at Olivia, holding her hand) Mouse King: Olivia? Are you, Marina, and your friends.... Happy here with me? Olivia: (Nods) Yes... (Just then, the Scottish mouse looked down, much to their notice. Noticing that look, Marina got glum as well) Mouse King: What is it? Olivia: (Looks at him) If only Marina, our friends, and I could see mine and Marina's father again, as well as Professor Utonium. Marina: We miss them a lot. (The bigger mouse looked away for a moment before he realized something, grinning along with Hubie) Mouse King: There is a way. Hubie: Come. And ask your friends to come. (Then they leave the balcony to the West Wing) Coming up: Learning that Hiram is sick, much to Utonium and the good villagers' concern, Olivia's group becomes concerned as well. And the Mouse King and Hubie must choose between confessing their love and making Olivia's group happy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes